


Not what I expected

by Fuckmedaddy



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Exploration, Family Drama, Growing Up, M/M, Shame, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmedaddy/pseuds/Fuckmedaddy
Summary: The events of his short lived heroism have been over for three years now, so why are random effects starting to set in now?During an inconvenient time Cody Burns discovers another huge accident waiting to happen, and during a low point an even bigger one.
Relationships: Cody Burns & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write this, otherwise I won't sleep peacefully. But hey, at least I'm not writing my little pony smut. So here we go!

Today's just a normal day on Griffin Rock I guess, (or at least what we call normal).

I rode my skateboard down the sidewalk, (only because I need my bike fixed and it's taking forever!) partially waiting on my dad and Chase to pull up like usual. (They think they're so funny.)  
Home feels a lot more empty with everybody off doing their own things. I'm the only one that's too young to go anywhere, or even drive!  
I looked in the window of a make-up store "Maybe I should go into a rebellious streak." I thought, mostly joking. "Nah, I'm not up for that right now. Too much."  
So off I went, heading home.  
Normally I would go to Frankie's house, but recently our families push more and more for us to go out and all that.  
We just don't really see each other like that, I'd rather stay friends. My dad and everbody seems to disagree.

"Cody Burns. Griffin Rock Pd. Please pull over." And there it was, my old man's check in. He does it at least once a week. Now that I'm older he leaves me alone more, but it doesn't mean that he's any less corny than when I was a kid.

"Hey dad." I said, stopping my board. "How's it going, not going to the Greene's today?" He asked jokingly. "Nah, just going out for some fresh air." I told him. He smiled. "Okay, see you at dinner Kiddo."

With that, he quickly left. As soon as he dud, for some reason, I felt a short and sharp shock in my head. "Ugh." I groaned, rubbing my temple. After that it seemed to be gone so I didn't think of it much. Maybe it was just a random shudder or something?

At dinner I ate a lot, looking at the empty spaces that my siblings usually sat in before.  
"Excuse me." I said shortly and went to bed.  
As soon as I laid down, my body ached all over, but my head especially.  
It was like cramps all over, but also with my head like I was hearing a dog whistle. I winced in pain and turned to try and sleep. Even so it did nothing. I stayed awake for most of the night, waking up every half hour.  
I couldn't stop the tears from rolling off of my face and into the sheets, but my head was too sore to even cough without doubling over. "Am I going to die?" I wondered with fear, as I slowly drifted off to another sleep.

I woke up in the morning. I felt really tired. I dragged my body out of bed to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror when I went to wash my hands. "God damn, I look horrible!" I thought. My eyes were red and had dark circles, my lips looked crusty, and my hair looked longer than usual. "I gotta fix this, Jamie's gonna rip on me if he notices this shit."

I washed my face three times before being sort of satisfied. I put on my bomber jacket, green shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Like almost always. (Though obviously I change my clothes, I'm not a fucking cartoon!) 

I put on some chapstick and headed downstairs. It's a Wednesday (September 28th) Seasons changed not too long ago and that ugly, bitter cold is starting to finally settle in. 

I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth. "Bye Cody, have a good day!" Dad called to me as I left the house. "You tok dad!" I said. 

The pain in my head seemed like it was gone, looks like I'm not dead after all!  
"Hey Cody!" Frankie called to me. "Wazzup?" I said fast. "That sounds so weird when you say it." Frankie said with a cringe. "Oh well, you should be used to it by now. We've known each other forever!" Frankie rolled her eyes while we walked into school.

I heard locks on lockers move behind me. "Somebody must be in a hurry." I thought. Some ratty kid came running in the halls. He bumped into my shoulder. "Sorry!" He said with panic while he ran more. "What's the rush, there's fifteen minutes to class and- Cody are you okay?" Frankie said  
A whoosh noise sounded in my head. "Oh God I really gotta shit!" The voice of that kid said with panic. Or more appropriately thought.

"Cody!?" She called to me again.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. "Um yeah, I'm good." I uttered. Frankie frowned at me, before turning around to walk off again. "Well come on let's go." She said.

I slowly and shyly followed behind her. "Yeah okay!"

I looked curiously at my shoulder (or at least I think I did, it was kinda hard to tell.)

"What was thar?" I thought with nervousness taking me over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody doesn't like hospitals or floating water bottles.

It was really hard to concentrate at all today. When it got to I think three the headache came back. The ringing in my ears screeched at me and it took everything to try and listen to my teacher's boring lecture about personal growth. 

"Hey Cody are you okay, you seemed real out of it today." Frankie asked looking worried. "Yeah I'm good, it's just a headache." I told her. She scowled at me, "Are you sure?" She asked. "Well yeah, it's not in my ass." I said, I tried to laugh but my head instantly clamped. "Real mature Mr. Burns." Frankie said with an eye roll. "Yeah yeah. But really I'm fine." I told her. She nodded and we went our separate ways.  
To tell you the truth I'm not really sure, oh god please don't be cancer. 

I unlocked my house door and changed my clothes. I flopped into my bed before anyone else got home. "This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon." I thought. I whipped onto my side like that would stop the headache, but I must have done it too fast, because as soon as my face hit the pillow again I blacked out.

Whit flashed violated my eyes and what sounded like prying whispers made their way into my ears. My muscles didn't ache, but my head rung and rung, but I couldn't wake up. I wanted to scream in pain but my mouth wouldn't open. My heart raced and I was covered in a cold sweat, but I couldn't move. 

"What's happening to me!?" I cried in my own head. A final white flash rung around in my head, painfully washing over me and burning my eyes like the sun. I screamed probably louder than I ever have and my eyes jerked open.

"Oh Cody, you're awake!" Dani gave me a tight hug. "Huh?" I looked around feeling confused and disoriented. The entire room was white and there was a curtain on my left. A woman in a lab coat stood by my family. "Oh shit I'm in the hospital." I thought.

"What happened?" I asked. Dad came forward beside Dani. His eyes were red and puffy and his face looked dry. "On the way home from school as soon as you and Frankie were about to go home, you passed out on the sidewalk and hit your head pretty bad. Surprisingly you didn't get a concussion, but they had to put five stitches in your forehead." He said with a crackling voice. As soon as he finished be cleared his throat. "Um, the MRI's showed up clear, so it was probably a migrane that got worse from dehydration." Kade finished for him.

"So was everything I saw a dream?" I wondered. "Oh okay." I said instead. 

The doctors kept me over night for observation. I really just wanted to go home, but this was probably best. My headache didn't come back again, but it's pretty hard to sleep in another place, but eventually I did.

The next day dad bought me a change of clothes and we left the hospital. We rode home quietly. The icon of Chase looked aroubd awkwardly. "So how are you feeling Cody?" Chase asked trying to break the ice I guess. "Fine, thanks." I said shortly.

Chase didn't try to talk after that. I guess every once in a while he can read the room.  
When we got home, I put down my stuff, and went to shower.  
My hair was a little longer than I'd like. "Guess it's time for a cut." I thought. I raised up my bangs and looked at the stitching line. It was in the center of my forehead and just as wide as my eyes. "Cool." I thought. The stitches are supposed to come out next week.

After I showered I sat on the couch and I turned on Battle tendency. I'd gotten to tequila Joseph. (I'm pretty sure the only reason that he got away with crop tops in the 1930s was because he was so huge nobody wanted to bother him. Well maybe other than Erina.)

"Why are you always watching this?" Graham asked. "Because it's fun." I told him. He sat down beside me and took a sip of his tea. Suddenly Santana jumped into the body of a german soldier. "Well I'm out." Graham jumped off of the couch and fled to his room.

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch him launch bullets out of his fingers.

"I bet Mr. Hendricks loved doing the lesson without me, now I probably got piles of homework waiting for me." I complained to myself.  
"I could go for some water right about now." I thought. I looked over to the water bottles and I was about to go get one, but instead it came floating towards me.  
I put my hands out and the bottle dropped into them.  
"What?" I thought. "Is somebody pranking me?" I said, but there was no answer. "Ugh whatever." I went to open the water, but the top spun off by itself. "Are haunted houses real too now?" I thought with annoyance and took a swig of water. "Refreshing for a cursed water bottle." I thought. I put it down at my spot at the table and walked upstairs. "Well at least I don't still have a fucking headache."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have anymore headache's these days, but my hair grows really fast and I always feel just so moody. It's so annoying. It's been a week since I passed out, and my stitches are gone now. The scar just kind of looks like an eyelid. I don't know why but I always have the urge to cover it up. I don't even really feel embarrassed about it, I don't think.  
The floating stuff's only gotten worse. I just thought it was a one type thing, but now I can even bring over my dad's weighted blanket, which isn't so bad but he hates anyone else using it. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll probably ask Doc Greene and Professor Baranova if anything keeps happening.

Frankie and I were walking to the park on Saturday. Cece's with us too. She makes a hell of a lot of noise. Dog whistles are much more annoying when you can hear them. Other than making things float my senses seem like they've heightened too. I can't stand being near Kade anymore, like dude why is your cologne so strong? I bet he thinks that I'm crazy, but oh well.

"And then Nya says, Um actually I think you don't need another man in your life, just one isn't enough for you so you just have to take mine?" She quoted in a fake snooty voice. "Like can that bi-ugh-witch! Mind her own freaking business!" She complained. "Yeah I get it, she probably just want attention though, don't think too much about it and go around her." I said absent mindedly.  
Frankie looked at me for a second. "Yeah, I guess that could work." She said.  
Cece played happily on a short slide, trying to go up the wrong way. We looked at each other and laughed. "Kids." Frankie chuckled. I nodded in reply.  
"So nothing else has been going on since last week?" She asked. I shrugged, "Nah not really." I lied. "Mm-hmm" I bet she saw right through me. "Well I'm here if you need me, but I won't make you talk." She said. "Thanks." I muttered. "No problem, that's what friends are for." She said with a bright smile. I was about to really tell her, but then suddenly panicked yelps came from the air above us. "Oh no, not Mr. Harrison." I said. I turned on my com-link to call dad. "Mr. Harrison's Heli-pack is malfunctioning again, and he's headed for the trees at the park." I said. "Alright we've got the footage, we'll be there soon, over and out." He told me.

He dipped and spun and wailed more. Cece played obliviously under him, until his pack hit the middle of a tree. "Cece!" Frankie ran towards her. Cece turned to look behind her and saw the cut and falling tree. In panic she stopped moving and cried in fear. "I'm coming Cece, hold on!" Frankie tried to assure her, but it looked like she wasn't going to make it in time.  
"I've got to do something." I focused and Frankie and Cece, trying to move them out of the way, but nothing happened. "No no, come on! What am I doing wrong, why did it work all of those other times, I want them to move!" I thought in frustration. Then it was like a light bulb went off above my head. Why that water bottle and my laundry would just move with little control. "I have to want it." I said under my breath. Looking like a crazy person, I reached my arms out towards them, "Come quickly to me." I thought. And in a grabbing motion I pulled back. Like they were teeth being yanked out, the instantly flew back towards me. "Uh oh." I muttered.  
"Ahhhh!" Frankie screamed. With Cece in her arms the smashed into me, knocking me over the bench and onto the side walk.  
"Ouch." I murmured, rubbing my scraped up back. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. Cece raised her eyebrow at me. "Yeah, but are you, what just happened?" Frankie asked looking confused. "I'm not completely sure, at least to what happened, but yeah I'm okay."  
Frankie helped me up to my feet and I dusted myself off. As soon as I turned around to look at the damage, gasped and clapped her hand over Cece's eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling worried. She gulped"Cody, I think you ripped some of the skin off your back." Frankie uttered, gritting her teeth.  
I tried to look over my shoulder, but I was stopped by a shock of pain. "Not again." My shirt was ripped and my back was bleeding with a lot of scratches. 

"Cody, are you guys alright!?" Dad asked as Chase cleaned up the scene. "Yeah." I told him, but then I turned around, "I'll probably need sone bandaids though." I told him. Dad's face went white. "Okay, let's get you home then." I could tell that he wanted to ask me what happened, but he looked at Frankie and thought against it. "Come on," He lightly clapped my shoulder, "let's go." He said, but with his hand on my back he thought "I'm gonna have to put this kid in a brace or sonething." It seemed like he was trying to lighten up, but he just looked more worried.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch."

"Ouch."

"Ouch."

"OUCH!"

Graham wrinkled his nose at me. "Oh come on Cody, relax you're breaking my concentration!" He exclaimed.

It wasn't as bad as it looked, but part of my back was doing that liquid skin shit, and we all know that feels the worst. It's like any movement is a crine with that.

"Sorry." I said quietly. Graham sighed. "Geez, you need to be more careful bro." He said simply. "I know." I said. "But it's not that simple." I thought looking at my hands. It seemed like the only reason that I couldn't read Graham's mind was because he wasn't directly touching me, but those damned cleaning supplies sure were. 

"Okay, we're done." He announced. So now I was wrapped in bandages ftom the middle of my ribs to my waist.  
Without saying a word I walked up to my room and plopped on my bed. (Bad idea, I think a few scabs opened up on my back and they really hurt!)  
"Ugh." I muttered. "I guess I'm not sleeping on my back for a while." I thought. After the events of today I was pretty tired, but thoughts of what was happening to me kept me half awake in an exhausted state.  
"What causes this anyway?" I thought. "Should I tell Dad? Nah he'll think I'm crazy or something." I frowned, "But is anything here really that crazy after aliens?" I wondered.

So I decided that I would tell Frankie, she'd know what to do.

"Well then show me your powers Cody." Sge said with her arms folded.  
"Huh?" I murmured.  
"Come on show me." She said stubbornly.

I should've expected this. What if I'm not able to actually show her?  
I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.  
"Alright, I'll try." I said.

Frankie grabbed a soda can, and sat it on the table across the room.  
"If you really have these so called "powers" then you'll bring me back this soda can." She told me. I nodded in response and focused on the menacing can of coke in front of me. I took a deep breath and stretched out my arms, with my palms facing up.  
I heard a light ringing in my head like a small bell and the can started to shake. "Am I doing it?" I thought in disbelief. With a yank I pulled my arms back, but the can didn't come with me.  
"Hm?" Frankie questioned.  
"I don't know!" I spluttered, "It was working, I felt it!"  
She frowned, "Okay."  
"Frankie please, you've gotta believe me!" I begged her, dropping to my knees.  
She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped before she could make a sound.  
With a dull and sizzling THUD! The can hit Frankie square in the forehead. "Oof!" She exclaimed when she fell on the floor, dropping her tablet that I didn't know she was recording on.  
I ran to her side. "Oh sorry Frankie, I forgot I had to want it." I helped her up.  
She rubbed the middle of her forehead. "So you wanted to hit me in the face?" She grumbled.  
I waved my hands frantically in defense. "No, no! I just wanted to show you, ay-an-and I wasn't really paying attention to the trajectory I-"  
She raised her hand to stop me. "Relax, don't get so worked up about it all Cody. I knew something was going on when me and Cece were knocked back away from that tree. I needed to see how much control you have." She stated, picking up her tablet. "And the recording is for proof."  
I could feel my face heating up. "Oh sorry, I didn't know." I said feeling embarrassed.  
"It's alright, I shouldn't have pushed too hard." She said. "Now come on, let's see if there's anything we can do or help with." She started walking to the lab.  
My face lit up and my heart raced with excitement. "Noble!" I exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Frankie took a swab of DNA from my cheek and started testing on it. "Where do you think this all came from?" She asked me.   
I stared off into space for a few seconds trying to think. "I'm not really sure, but I think I'd remember an even that caused this." I said looking at my hands. On the outside nothing looked different, except for maybe a few forming scars on my back.  
"Mm-hm." Frankie hummed. "Maybe it's something that you didn't expect it to be." She suggested. Before I had time to think, more questions came tumbling out of her mouth like rapid fire.

"So what powers have you discovered?" She asked.

"Um. Well. Other than the telekinesis, I got mind reading, I have to touch the person I'm trying to read though." I told her.

"Does anyone other than me know?"

"No."

"Any physical changes?"

"Not that I know of."

"Mood swings?"

"Not sure."

"Shifts in body temperature or sleep cycle?"

"Um. I was too stressed to pay attention to any of that."

"And pains?"

"Other than you, just headaches. You're kinda stressing me out here Frankie." I said nervously.

"Oh sorry." She smiled awkwardly. "But you need to pay attention to this stuff Cody, this might be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." She told me with concern.

I sighed, feeling a heart wrenching wave of stress wash over me. "Alright, I'll pay more attention." I said.   
"Alright, I'll let you know when I get the results, in the meantime just try to relax. You'll be fine." She tapped my shoulder trying to reassure me.

"I really can't promise that he'll be fine, but I need him to be. Losing him to something so crazy would be too much." She thought sadly.  
I raised my hand to hers. "You won't lose me, I'll be fine." I told her with all the confidence I could muster.

"You read my mind didn't you?" She chuckled.   
"Yeah sorry, it was an accident." I said.

She ruffled my hair, "I'll let it slide for now."

Shortly after I left the lab and went home. As I walked I noticed I walked at a faster pace and harder, more serious steps. "Weird." I thought simply. I felt better than I had before though, maybe soon I'll get an answer to why my sudden powers exist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody discovers another ability. Not that he wanted it.

I laid silently in bed on my left side. It felt so weird since I'm used to sleeping on my back, but thanks to Mr. Harrison I can't right now.  
I turned to my right side facing the wall and closed my eyes as they got heavier.

Sometime later, I woke up. I stretched and I sounded like a freaking fire cracker! "Um what the fuck?" I thought being suddenly shot out of my sleepy state. Nothing seemed to hurt or anything, but that was pretty weird. 

I tried to hop off of my bed, but suddenly I slowed down. My feet stayed hovering slightly above the ground. "Seriously?" I thought with annoyance. I wasn't using telekinesis and this was definitely not mind reading. "Am I floating?" I wondered. 

I tried to take a step foward. "Woah!" I screamed. I flipped over in mid air. My heart jumped and i nearly choked. I flipped back right side up. My heart was racing and I panted in surprise.

"That's probably not just floating." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Cody are you okay? I heard noises." Dad called to me.  
I cleared my throat to make my most convincing okay voice. "Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped over a shoe." I lied.

"Alright, just checking." Dad said. I heard his footsteps as he walked down the stairs. 

"Ooh. Okay. This isn't good." I murmured.

I tried to touch my toes to the floor, but each time I got snatched right back up. 

"Maybe that's not right."

I thought of something. "Down?" My feet stuck to the floor, a little bit more than normal. "Well, at least I'm down."

I walked slowly out of my room, like I was sticking to the floor or...

Fighting gravity!

Maybe that's it! I must have changed my center of gravity! 

I guess I just need to figure out how to control it, along with the other stuff, oh boy.

"You got muscle cramps or something?" Dad asked. He took a sip of his coffee looking at me funny.

"Nah, just tired I guess." I lied again.

"Well speed up a little we gotta get you over to school." He told me, he put his mug in the sink and went down to the bunker to get Chase.

"This should be interesting." I thought sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually I got fixed to the new center of gravity I had fixed on myself, pushy people in the halls were just gonna have to bear it. 

I sat down in my third period class (world history) in my usual seat next to Frankie. Our teacher came in a little late, with a student trailing behind him.

"Alright, go ahead and sit next to Cody." Mr. Smalls said. 

"Hm?" The student hummed questioningly. 

"The blonde one with the really thick eyebrows." Mr. Smalls said.

Frankie snorted at his comment. My hand immediately flew up to my face. "They aren't that thick!" I said to Frankie.

"Heatwave I'm trying to sneak up on Doctor Morocco, but I'm dummy thicc and the clap of my eyebrows keeps alerting the Mor-bots!" Frankie barely got that one out before cackling at her own "joke".  
She grabbed her water bottle to get a drink, since the class was starting to stare.

"Oh seriously?" I said accidentally raising my eyebrow.  
She spit water all over the desk and floor. She froze for a second in surprise before raising her hand.

"Mr. Smalls, can I go get some paper towels I *ahem* spilled some water." She told him.

Mr. Smalls rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."   
He turned to his left and saw that the student was still standing there stiffly. "You still haven't sat down yet? What are you waiting for kid? Move!"

After making a strange face like he smelled a bunch of garbage, he moved over to the seat on my left. 

He looked a lot smaller from farther away. He was clearly taller than me. He had curly black hair, almond shaped eyes and sort of dark skin and his eyes were light brown. He also wore a lime green stud in both ears.

"Hey, are you new here?" I asked him. 

He turned sharply towards me, it kinda surprised me. 

"In what context?" He had a thick accent of some sort. He spoke slowly in a deep voice and it sounded more like he said "een wat contax." Like the tall a's thing.

"You know, like to Griffen Rock." I said.

"Oh." He said like ow but with a tall 'o'. "You could say that." He said. He turned back to his back pack and pulled out a couple of pencils and a notebook.

"Oh cool, when'd you move?" I asked.

He took a moment to think. "Last week on tu-yeah-tuesday." He said. 

"Oh where are from?" I asked.

He stared off into space. "You wouldn't know it." He said simply. 

"Okay?" I nearly mumbled. "What's with him?" I wondered.  
"I'm Cody Burns, what's your name?" I stuck my hand out to shake his.

He looked confused at my hand for a moment and shook for a short time. "Ryden Torik." He said. He let go of my hand quickly and turned back to his things.   
He had let go so fast that I couldn't read his mind. There's no way that he knew though, right?

"Um, since you're new here I could show you around Griffen Rock if you want." I offered.

He squinted at me. "Are you sure I can trust you?" He asked me.  
"Well at least you're cautious, you'll probably need that around here. Other than that, yeah you can trust me."

He nodded, "Than it'd be nice to get a tour." He said. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and passed it to me.

"Just let me know when you're free." He smiled a thin smile. But I could tell even from that, that he had really sharp teeth. 

"Kinda weird but okay." I thought.

I looked down at the paper. It had his number on it. I took and index card and passed him mine. "Yeah, okay."

Frankie came back and started to clean up the water. "That's probably one of the strangest human interactions I've ever had." I thought. I couldn't genuinely read Ryden and I wasn't trying to touch him again. Maybe I'd get to know him better on the tour.


	8. Chapter 8

Other than World history, Ryden's in my P.E., health, biology, and math classes. He's already pretty popular, but he seems pretty distant and doesn't like to talk much. He also never seems bothered by cold weather (lucky bastard).  
The last few days have been pretty gloomy with the weather, the sun just doesn't shine much right now. It feels like it's not doing me any good, I can't go without an afternoon nap even with ten hours of sleep. It's not awful though.

My phone rang, prompting me to check it. I turned over to my night stand and picked it up. Ryder had texted me.  
"Is now a bad time?" He asked.  
I thought about it for a moment, I wouldn't call it bad, but I was still kind of tired.  
"Nah, what's up?" I texted back.  
"Are you still up for touring?" He asked me. 

"Huh, I guess he did want a look around." I thought.

"Yeah sure. Shouldn't we meet up somewhere?" I said.

"The only spot I really know is the docks." He texted. It showed that he was still typing. "Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. How's 5:30?" I asked.

"5:15 is better." He told me.

"Alright, I'll be there."

I put my phone down and changed into my bomber jacket, green shirt, jeans, and my white and red shoes. So the usual.

I jogged down the stairs, I've started to get the hang of my powers and my center of gravity is a lot better. It felt like I had forgotten something though, oh well.

"Hey, dad I'm going down to the docs, I should be back at 7." I told him.

"Okay, don't forget your phone." He told me. 

"Oh that's what I forgot." I thought. 

Pretending that I was looking for it with my left hand, I did my best to pull it downstairs with my right. I took it from behind my back. "It was in my right hand." I told my dad.

"Okay, bye." We said in unison.

Boulder was busy downstairs talking to Blurr, Salvage, and Chase. I thought that they wouldn't notice me.

"Well aren't you in a hurry." Boulder commented.

"Well yeah I guess. Can't stop now, I got somewhere to be." I rushed out of the bunker door.

"You call that a hurry I could-"

"No racing for now Blurr, we're trying to relax.

The last thing I heard was Blurr groan before I was out of earshot. I almost laughed out loud. "How is he such a child, but he was alive when cavemen existed?" I thought. 

I found that one way to practice using my powers was to get on my hoverboard without turning it on, shift my gravity and use telekinesis to get around instead. It's pretty cool, but at first dad thought my board was broken. So far I don't think anyone but Frankie's noticed.

I landed on the docks at 5:10 (gotta be punctual). I didn't see Ryden at first, so I texted him. 

"Hey I'm here where are you?" I said.

He didn't answer on the phone. 

"Sorry, you landed in front of me." 

As soon as I heard him, I swear my heart skipped a beat. I turned quickly around to see him just kind of staring at me. I had never really stood close to him, so it never occured to me how tall he actually was, well until now of course. 

"Geez you couldn't have said that before?" I chastised him, feeling startled.

He raised his right eyebrow, looking confused. "Should I have?" He asked.

"It would have been less startling, and geez how tall are you?"

He thought for a moment, A pink blush showed on his face as he scratched his head. "Not really sure, I thought you people were all short, and I'm not really used to the hu-I mean American measurement system. You're the tallest one I've met so far." He told me.

I'm not sure how he thought that, dude was looking like a whole tower with reinforcements.

"I mean your clothes are short on you" He said.

"Huh?" I looked at my clothes, my jeans were practically stuck in the middle of my calves and well you can probably imagine everything else.

I shook my head in disbelief, geez I guess I wasn't focused enough to notice.

"Is something wrong, did I say something wrong?" He asked sounding distressed as his accent got a little harder to understand.

I waved him off. "No no. It's fine, let's just start the tour." I said. 

As I turned away a look on his face read like some sort confusion and alarm, but I chose to leave that alone. He probably was nervous enough.


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is the park, it's pretty big and a lot of accidents happen over here, so it's better to stay away from the trees." I told him.  
"Wow." He said.

"This is just the main neighborhood." We walked slowly through it, the way that Ryden walked made it pretty clear that he would usually go faster, but he was trying to match my face. He kept tripping over my feet like they were traps.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine." I said.

"That's the Rubio's place, if you ever go driving watch out for Mrs. Rubio she drives slow."   
He snickered at that.  
"And that's Don's house. Watch out for him to, he speeds at least thirty above the limit." I said.

"Is your town full of bad drivers?" He asked.

"Nah, not really, but the few bad ones make my family's job a lot harder."

"What jobs?" He asked.

"What jobs do they have?" I asked to confim.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"My oldest brother Kade is a fireman, My sister Dani is an Emt and she uses a helicopter, my youngest brother Graham is an engineer, and my dad is a policeman." I explained.

He looked like he understood. "Oh, I see why." He said.

"Yep. Anyway that's Mrs. Neederlander's house. She can get pretty crabby and has this white cat named Mr. Pettypaws, and his dumb ass is always caught in a tree."  
We tried pretty hard not to laugh as we walked by, but I saw Mrs. Neederlander looking out of her blinds with suspicion.

I continued listing the restaurants and the hospital, it's pretty bad if you don't know where that is, and the grocery store. I felt drizzling on my head but I didn't really think anything of it.

Ryden seemed pretty fun actually and he always had some kind of joke or a quip to make.  
"And so she says, washing my hands after peeing is a waste of time!" He said in a mockingly high voice.  
"That's nasty." I crinkled my nose. "I borrowed a pencil from her!" I gagged.  
"That's rough buddy, but at least it wasn't food!"   
I shuddered. He busted out laughing, until a big drop of water hit him right in the eye.

"Uh oh." We said in unison.

"Hey where's your place?" I asked. 

"Other side of the Island." He said.

"Well come on, let's go to mine, we're close already. Comr on."  
We brisk-walked in the cold rain. (I wasn't trying to fall out here now.)

It was like pouring buckets out there, and I didn't gave a hood like Ryden.  
"You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella would you?" I said shivering and clutching my own arms.  
"Now wherw would I put that?" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah." I said stiffly.  
Suddenly, he pulled me under his coat, sheilding me from the rain. It was like a warm blanket and he smelled kind of like peppermint. I couldn't make eye contact with him. "Thanks." I muttered, holding tightly to him.  
He didn't chuckle out loud. "No problem."

We walked around the corner to the firehouse.  
"This looks different than the other ones." He observed. "Yeah, it's a firehouse." I told him.  
"Oh. Nice." He said.

I stepped out from under his coat and unlocked the front door.  
"Anybody home?" I called out.

"Cody, there you are!" Dani ran up to me and swooped me into a hug, "We were starting to get worried and-" She looked up at Ryden. "Who's this?" She asked me.  
"A fruend from school. Ryden Torik. I told her." He looked at me funny when I said that. Not sure what that was about.  
"Oh okay, nice to meet you." Dani stuck out her hand to shake it.  
I snickered at the strange expression he made. His eyes were wide open and instead of smiling he cringed. He briefly shook Dani's hand before pulling away.   
He walked towards the other door and placed his coat on the rack.  
"What's with him?" Dani asked me.  
"Eh, he's just kinda awkward." I told her.   
"Then I hope he doesn't meet Graham anytime soon." She mumbled.  
"Rude." I said.

Ryden sat on one of the stools at the counter and watched the rain from the window.  
"There haven't been any emergencies so far, but we should be on the lookout." Dad said.  
He looked at Ryden for a second and then me.  
"Do your parents know where you are?" He asked him.  
"Yeah, they're fine with it."  
"Okay." He replied. "Does anyone want hot chocolate?"

"YES!" Dani and I said together. "Hot chocolate?" Ryden questioned. "It's good, trust me." I told him.  
He nodded. "Okay. Can I have some too?" He asked dad. "Yeah sure." He told him.  
Ryden looked confused at such a quick answer, but I left it alone. "I'm gonna go change my clothes.". I said and I jogged upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess I do need some new clothes." I thought. I pulled on a black shirt that used to be oversized and a pair of red basketball shorts. I looked in the mirror to nake sure nothing looked off and hurried back downstairs.  
"Cody, did you get taller?" Dad asked, looking at me up and down. "Yeah, I guess I need some new clothes." I said and sat back down on the bar stool. "Alright, we'll go looking soon." He told me.  
He slid Ryden, Dani, and I each a mug of hot chocolate. "Thanks." Ryden said. He bit the mug and drank oddly through his teeth. Dad stood there looking awkward and Dani just looked away. "Should I tell him?" I wondered, but I didn't want to embarrass him.  
Sooner than I thought it would, the rain stopped. Ryden set the mug back down. "I should get going, my parents are home." He said. "Thanks for the tour Cody." He smiled at me, and quickly left the firehouse.  
"He seems nice." Dad said. Dani looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. I went back up to my room until it was time for dinner.

After that I didn't see Ryden for a while. "Maybe he just caught a cold or something." Quinn suggested. Quinn (Quinton) Jackson and I became friends not long after I joined the lad poineers. He's a Junior in my chemistry class.  
"I guess." I muttered. He smirked at me. "You're blushing, you thinking of somethin' else?" He joked.  
I elbowed him lightly on the shoulder. "Ah shut it you!" I laughed.

I would say that Quinn is like a brother to me, but that doesn't feel right because technically he's my ex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory on Cody and Quinn.

Quinn and I have been friends for a while, not as long as I've known Frankie but still quite some time.  
He was usually in my grouo for projects in lad pioneers. Though unlike the other guys he stuck out to me in a different way.  
He has black hair and small chocolate brown eyes. He talks a lot, and even now he's always covered in scrapes from various adventures. Usually stupid stuff like rolling down bleachers or something.

I was in denial about everything for a while. We talked all the time and I'd always get so flustered. I was never like that with any girls. Maybe I just hadn't found the right one?  
I tried to pull away, but he always so right through me, and looked at me with his lop-sided cartoonish smirk. He was never rude about though, and gave me space. He was my first kiss, and I basically treated him like an experiment. I liked the risk, there was nothing to lose. Until I turned fourteen until he gave me an ultimatum.

"Look Cody, I don't feel like playing around for too much longer. So can you just be honest with me so we can go from there?" The words sounded harsh, but his face was soft and patient so I just went with it against my better judgement.  
We were together for about three months and I was always over at his place and he was never at mine. Dad might have suspected something, but he never said anything to me about it.

It was a lot of fun for a while, especially when his parents weren't home. Everything was just for fun and easygoing to me other than Frankie freaking out over us. It wasn't perfect and we did dangerous stuff all the time, but it was pretty great.

I stayed over at his house on a Saturday night last year when we started talking as we laid next to each other in his bed.  
"Cody, I really like you, but I think you need to be more honest with the people around you." Quinn said to me.  
I didn't look at him.  
"I know, but I'm just not ready." I said.  
He turned to me and stroked my hair. "I know, but I hate hiding. I feel like I'm breaking the law. I like taking risks and all that, but I like to be open and I don't like being a plaything that you use whenever something isn't going your way. Is there anyway you can understand that?" He sounded like he was pleading.  
I sighed heavily. "Probably not. I did keep a secret from the whole city about aliens for three years. It's hard to stop." I told him. I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "And you deserve someone better than me." I said.

Just like that it was over. No hard hard feelings, no more sneaking around, and no drama. It felt kinda lonely though. He wanted more out of it than I did. I just let it happen.  
After that he got with someone else Sean Applewood. He's really sweet, pretty shy and can't lie for anything. He keeps Quinn safer and happier than I could, and I'm glad he does. It kind of hurts to see them though, when I see them I truly know what I'm missing.


	12. Chapter 12

I was walking to first period when I got an odd feeling that someone was following me. I shifted my gravity a little so it would be easier to speed up.   
Over all the chattering and noise in the hall I heard loud footsteps that sounded more like flippers. Save for the fact that they were following me, it was kinda funny.  
I walked as fast as I could down the hall, somebody almost shoulder-checked me. What an ass.  
"Hey wait up!" At last the person shouted. I stopped, whipped around, and put my fists up to prepare for a fight, because who the fuck just follows somebody like that?  
I saw Ryden hunched over and panting. "Gee. Why were you going so fast Cody? I almost didn't catch up!" He told me. He looked up at my curled fists, "Huh,what's wrong?" He asked cluelessly.  
"What do you mean what's wrong? You scared me, I thought I was being stalked!" I shouted at him.   
His eyes opened wide. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to do that, I was just excited to see you." He said with a grin.  
I shook my head at him. "Well thanks. What happened to you anyway it's been two weeks?" I asked him.  
He stopped with a sort of choke like sound. "Oh um, my family went on vacation in um Florida." He uttered without looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at him.   
"Tell me that again, but actually look at me." I told him.  
He looked into my eyes (it kinda hurt though because he had to back up to be able to exactly look into my eyes).   
His face turned bright red. "Yeah sorry." He said. I chuckled. "I won't press for details, but are you at least doing okay?" I asked him.  
He shrugged. "Yeah I'm good. Are you okay, you said I scared you right?" He asked with concern.  
I smiled reassuringly at him.   
"Yeah, don't worry about it, but don't do that again, just text me or sonething if you want to meet me okay?" I told him.  
He nodded and looked at his phone.  
"We got uh five minutes til class starts." He said. "Should we head over to first period now?" He asked me.  
I nodded. "Yeah, let's go. I'll fill you in on what you missed if you need it."  
"Thanks Cody."  
"No problem."


	13. Chapter 13

Talking to my dad has never really been an issue until now. I don't know his stance on gays, or anything other than the justice system really. Graham knows already, but that was an accident. He won't tell though. Dani probably won't care. Kade, is a whole other story. He'll probably ignore or pick at me for weeks. I'm really not sure what I'll do. Maybe I'll move out?

To take my worries off of this stuff, I mostly use my powers to pick on Kade.  
"Ugh. Stop tapping me with the remote!" It was easier to tell everybody about my powers. It's less likely I'll be scrutinized if they know I can destroy them. (I won't, but still.)  
I snickered at Kade's annoyance, cowering safely behind the bar.  
He snatched the remote and sighed. "Do you have to do this?" He asked.  
"Yep." I laughed.  
"Brat." He muttered and continued to watch sone wrestling show dad doesn't like.  
"Cody can you get me the cheetos?" Dani asks me for favors non-stop. It's annoying, but I usually get first pick of the food now.  
"Seriously?" Dad groaned. He doesn't like it when I use my powers in the house, but he finds it interesting.  
Graham hasn't tried testing on me yet, so I guess all is well.  
Until I have to talk more.


End file.
